


A Shaman's Preparations

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blindfolds, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Large Breasts, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling into the slaver's hands, Maralah is taken somewhere to wait before purchase and learns what happens there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shaman's Preparations

The Dwarf called Jorrig Heavyhammer was a member of a network of slavers that worked for the Alliance and the Horde. He was one of the higher ranking members of the group with contracts for several well off patrons. It was because of this that he was always on the look out for fresh stock to sell.

Keeping said stock hidden was a little easier than finding them. He had several safe houses scattered all over his usual trading routes, leaving some paid underlings to watch over and train the captives while he was away. The right amount of coin slipped into eager palms made sure that neither faction’s patrols discovered the buildings.

It only took half a day’s march to reach one of these places with the Tauren. He had to admit, she made wonderful noises whenever his friend had to spank her ass to make her trot faster. Her breasts also bounced beautifully as they went, nipples pinched by the metal clamps. He would be sure to sell her at a high price.

Maralah was sobbing and panting heavily when they finally came to a stop. Her clamped breasts heaved with every shakey breath she took, ass burning from the abuse. She mewled in relief when the clamps were removed, squirming a little as palms were rubbed over her sensitive nipples. “Nngh!”

They were pinched in punishment. “Quiet! No more noise if you know what’s good for you.” Jorrig nodded in approval when the Tauren fell silent, smiling to himself as he went back to fondling her breasts. “She's a good catch,” he told his younger friend, nodding at her. “I think she's worth enough for you to start earning your own commissions for catches, Urthwept!”

Urthwept perked up at this, smiling brightly as he stood up a little straighter, offering Jorrig a smart salute. “Thank you for the promotion! I'll make sure not to let you down!” he promised.

“Of course you won't. Now get rid of the rest of her robes. She won't be needing them anymore,” Jorrig commanded. He watched as Urthwept used a dagger to cut away the rest of the Tauren's robes, listening to her soft whimpers as the fabric was ripped away, leaving her naked in front of them now. “Perfect...” he hummed, “let's get the slut inside.”

Her leash was given a tug and she groaned as her now bare ass was given a wicked slap, ending in the rough hand grabbing and squeezing the cheek briefly before letting go again. The building she was being led into was little more than a storage room dressed up to look like a house on the outside. Several heavily armed Dwarves stood around inside, guarding the merchandise that was set up against the back wall.

The merchandise in question were a collection of various races and genders from all across Azeroth. Most of them were placed on pedestals, arms behind their backs and legs in painful frogties that left them spread for inspection and use. They were all kept tightly blindfolded to ensure none of them could see any of the buyers and sellers, leaving them in the dark until they were purchased and taken away. Large brightly colored ball gags kept their whimpers and moans down to a minimum, naked bodies covered in drool from their forcibly opened mouths and drool from the heat of the room.

Between each of their legs there was a metal wand that ended in a large vibrating ball. The ones with vaginas had the wands firmly tied in place against their clits to keep them overly sensitive and stimulated. The slaves with penises were forced to wear cock rings and had the wands tied directly to their erections, the vibrating head aimed so that it focused on the heads of their cocks.

“Put the bitch over there,” Jorrig commanded, pointing over to where there was a space between a squirming Orcish female and mewling Dwarven woman. The Tauren was led over with a few more slaps to her round ass, her legs kicked out from under her to force her to sit down before her legs were spread and bent, strong ropes binding them into the perfect frogtie. “Get the bitch a wand and set it to a high setting.”

He smiled to himself as he reached down, pinching and twisting one of Maralah's nipples again. “You'll probably be here for a couple weeks until I get in contact with a buyer,” he told her. “I assure you though...you won't be bored while here.”

Her nostrils flared a little as she sat there, unable to do anything but wait and wonder what was going to happen to her. She could smell the different kinds of races here and she mewled, realizing just how expansive this slavery ring was. She gasped as a hand suddenly reached down, lightly patting and rubbing at the lips of her labia. She shook her head, groaning out a feeble protest as three fingers started to move in a lazy circle around, teasing and pushing the lips aside before finding her clit. The tip of one finger stroked it once before pulling away again, leaving her with a racing heart.

A moment later something cold and metallic was pressed firmly against her clit and the former Shaman let out a wail as it started to vibrate, sending waves of pleasure through her. Her cries and whimpers were soon filling the air with everyone else's and she wept, drooling heavily as she shook her head.

“Any special instructions while you're gone?” one of the guards asked Jorrig.

The Dwarf thought for a moment, smirking as he watched the way the Dwarf beside Maralah drooled onto her large heaving breasts blindly with every wave of pleasure pressed against her. Idly he reached down to toy with one of the Orc's nipples as he watched, twisting and pinching it between his fingers. “Flog them across their thighs and chests every half hour, starting now,” he finally said, letting go to give the large green breast a slap, making the Orcish female snarl around her gag with a shudder.

He watched as the floggers were passed around to the guards and he smiled as he watched them start to obey his command, breasts jiggling and bouncing with every slap, thighs twitching helplessly in their tight bonds, and slaves all crying out around their gags, unable to do anything else but endure until the flogging would stop for another half hour before starting up again.

Maralah trembled as she heard the other captives starting to cry out. She could hear leather striking flesh and she waited fearfully, whimpering as heavy footsteps came towards her. She jerked in surprise when the flogger came down on her breasts and she wailed as her breasts and stomach were flogged, unable to do anything in her tight bonds but take the punishment. Her breasts were throbbing by the time they had finished and she wept bitterly, listening as the Dwarf beside her was flogged next. On her other side the Orc was still groaning softly, the constant buzzing on their clits making it impossible for them to focus on the pain of the flogging for too long.

The Tauren would be stuck like this for five weeks, her clit tortured constantly, forced to endure seemingly endless orgasms as her breasts were either fondled or flogged depending on the whims of her captors.

 


End file.
